<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Persevere by Heaerk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720733">Persevere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaerk/pseuds/Heaerk'>Heaerk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream Prison Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Manipulation, Self-Harm, someone is stuck in prison, the egg is evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaerk/pseuds/Heaerk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream is given the option to join the Pro-Omelette and the Eggpire. What will he do?</p><p>Italics are emphasis on words, thoughts, or the Egg's voice.</p><p>// suicide mention, violent imagery, self harm, torture, depressing thoughts, manipulation, body horror</p><p>(most of these are at the end, but the end is the best part)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream Prison Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Burning curtains lifted and the wizened admin raised a burnt eyebrow.</p><p>He welcomed the cool air flooding in as his eyes flickered to the entrance. It was Puffy this time, standing nervously with the Warden and Antfro- a guard. The different palette of Puffy's clothing graced his dulled eyes. Never had he ever been so thankful for a color other than the grim black and purple obsidian, molten and warm-colored lava, gold black blue of the brittle clock, copper and brown of blood and the stoic tan of the lectern wood.</p><p>He went back to staring at his clock (it was one of his favorite things to do), listening to it's constant ticking and watching the hands inch millimeter and millimeter around. At first it was annoying, but he gradually got used to the constant noise.</p><p>The rushing and roaring of the lavafall, the unpredictable dripping of crying obsidian, the sploosh of the water when he falls into it, all a new constant in his new home.</p><p>He was sitting on the bumpy and hard-cut black glass, which was warm (much like everything else in his cell), his eyes tracking the line that was the hand of the fragile clock. The netherite railing pushed up against the floor, sliding smoothly up so he wouldn't be able to shove himself through when the platform came by.</p><p>His ears perked up when he heard not one but two sets of footsteps clip onto the stone brick moving bridge, finding after turning his head imperceptibly again that the Warden was also coming into his cell.</p><p><em>Why is the Warden also coming in?</em> He went back to watching the clock, this time only pretending to do so. He focused on his sense of hearing, listening to the platform push itself towards his little island of a box.</p><p>The two were silent as they traversed the empty lake of lava, shuffling onto his cell with darting eyes. He kept his posture impassive, unmoving and undisturbed.</p><p>"Prisoner," the Warden called, staring guardedly at Dream. The netherite barrier lowered as as the curtain behind the hard material fell down again with a swoosh. Dream turned slowly to meet the gaze of his two visitors.</p><p>The Warden continued, "We- Captain Puffy has a proposal for you that I have approved of."</p><p>Puffy's hands were shaking, Dream noticed. </p><p>"What is it?" his voice was scratchy, and he suddenly felt tired. This could either improve his situation (if he took advantage of it correctly), or make it worse, but <em>please, can they just get to the point?</em></p><p>The Warden began, "The server needs your help-"</p><p><em>Oh. So</em> now <em>they need my help.</em> He chuckled, then waved at the frowning Warden to continue.</p><p>"The Egg is covering the server with red vines."</p><p>"And how's this my problem?" he retorted. If he could play this conversation correctly...</p><p>Puffy cut in, "Dream, it wants to mind control everyone. An Egg, for heck's sake!"</p><p>
  <em>Oh. The thing Bad was talking about. Did it get worse?</em>
</p><p>Did he really want to help his SMP, after they all broke his trust?</p><p>"And what do I get from this?"</p><p>The two glanced at each other before Puffy replied, "We'll let you out-"</p><p>The Warden cut in, "For the duration of the investigating and destruction of the Egg. We'll let the rest of the SMP vote about your fate afterwards."</p><p>His fate in the hands of others. So little control over his own life... if he went out to help them, who knows if his conditions will get better or worse?</p><p>Was it selfish to want to stay in the confines of his cell, knowing he was fully safe from the Egg? Yes, it was, but did he want to help the very people who betrayed him? Who threw him away into Pandora's Vault because they thought him a villain?</p><p>But they were his family. Used to be. Did he still care for them?</p><p>The two seemed to grow impatient of his indecisive silence. "We will give you one night to consider," the Warden told him neutrally, before moving to stand in the pool of water.</p><p>He motioned for Puffy to join him, who obliged.</p><p>She was staring at Dream, eyes full of fear, hatred, and questions. Dream pretended to ignore their movement and Puffy's eyes, going back to staring at the clock.</p><p>The Warden called at the guard, informing of the visit's end.</p><p><em>Click</em> went the dispenser as it let loose a single potion of harming, wrapped in a bottle of thin glass that shattered against the chipped obsidian. Fumes rose up and their bodies dematerialized.</p><p>Alone. He was alone again.</p><p>Feeling cold, he dove into the lava, thinking about what he should do.</p><p>He jumped in over and over as he debated with himself.</p><p>Should he be selfless, helping the SMP even though almost all they've done to him was to name him villain, a purely evil character?</p><p>Or should he stay safe in his imprisonment and let his creation rot in the grasp of the Crimson [like what happened to the past civilizations]?</p><p>There was no guarantee that he'd be able to stay outside; they'd probably vote to put him back in Pandora's Vault when they were done with him.</p><p>Like a tool.</p><p>It was all he was, wasn't he? A villain used to blame all the problems of the world on, a name with a negative connotation used to strike fear in people's hearts. A weapon to be used against opposing sides.</p><p> </p><p><em>Swoosh.</em> The molten curtain fell down for the second time of the day, Dream staring at the clock.</p><p>He flinched slightly at the splash, then glanced at the other side.</p><p>Badboyhalo and Antfrost... what were they doing, visiting him? The Warden had told him he was only allowed one visit per week.</p><p>He checked the clock, confirming that it was past visitor time. What were the two guards doing<em>?</em></p><p>Dream turned to watch them as Bad stepped onto the platform, just as the netherite barrier shoved up.</p><p><em> is the red lining on his hoodie</em> white<em>? And- Ant's eyes are magenta.</em></p><p>"Hey Dream!" Bad greeted with false cheer. The platform creaked as it reversed its path to go back to the other side, and the lava reappeared.</p><p>He coughed, "Hello. Welcome back." </p><p>"Ant and I have a deal for you," Bad informed, "To counter Sam's proposition."</p><p>He nodded, waiting for Bad to continue, "What is it?"</p><p>"We will free you completely from the Prison, but you have to join us."</p><p>So he knew what Puffy and the Warden had asked. "And... what does joining you entail?"</p><p>"We- if you join us, we- the Eggpire will conquer the world," Bad answered.</p><p>Dream took a moment to consider. Complete freedom and control over the world, but at what cost? "Who is 'we'?"</p><p>"We are the Eggpire! We-"</p><p>"Are you the leader?" he cut in, putting some assertion into his words.</p><p>"Oh-um, kind of. We all have equal say in what the group does."</p><p>"I... let me have a few hours to consider," he drawled out the words slowly, then looked at Bad's eyes for confirmation. </p><p>Bad shook his head, "No no no no no, you need to decide right now," then paused. "You know what, actually, we'll give you ten minutes to consider."</p><p>The guard turned away to sit in front of the lava barrier, as if he was giving Dream space to think.</p><p><em>He said "we," not "I."</em> Could it be-</p><p>Were the magenta eyes not enough of a warning? Did he not recognize the bleached white of his ex-friend's cloak?</p><p>The clock continued to tick. Freedom, but at what cost? Would he truly be free if- abruptly the oxygen in his neck squeezed out. He struggled not to make any sounds as he silently choked.</p><p>It was what happened if he tried to-</p><p>He waited for the knot to loosen before giving his final answer. "No."</p><p>"Why not? The Egg can give you <em>everything</em> you want!" Bad turned back around to face Dream, who did the same.</p><p>"The Egg?" Can give him everything he wanted? Nothing comes without a price.</p><p>Dream nodded. "What's the Egg?" he repeated with an easy tone.</p><p>"It's just a really red Egg, nothing to worry about," Bad replied with the same conversing voice.</p><p>"I..." he pretended to think, "Still, no." Too suspicious.</p><p>"Not even for freedom?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Bad seemed to switch up. "Did you write anything new?" he asked as he strode to the chest of books.</p><p>"No, not really." Despite his calm demeanor, he was silently shouting for Bad to step away from his hoard of stories and journals. They were buried under the blank books, but there was still a chance...</p><p>He stepped over with Bad to see which ones he was looking through. <em>Good, only the thank-you journals and blank sheets.</em> "These are... nice. You know I'm a guard here now, right?"</p><p>"Yea. The Warden told me a few days ago." <em>Please please please please please just step away from them.</em></p><p>There was a few moments of awkward silence as Bad went through book after book. Dream was pretty sure they weren't any of his "private" ones.</p><p>"I'll get you your potted plant," Bad smiled as he placed back the book he was holding. He let out a mental breath.</p><p>So Bad had accepted that he was not joining the Eggpire. Dream wondered what caused this change in his goals.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>The guard stepped into the pool of water, then called for Ant to trigger the mechanism. He waved goodbye as the deadly fumes killed him. Dream didn't return the gesture.</p><p> </p><p>What had caused Bad to decide that it was alright for him so not join the Eggpire? He was so insistent, then just <em>stopped.</em></p><p>Well, that was no longer a problem.</p><p>But here came the conflicting thoughts again. Puffy and the Warden's deal was still an option.</p><p>Was it worth it?</p><p>A long time ago, Skeppy had once told him, "If it's not worth it, don't do it."</p><p>He had nothing to gain from this even if they let him stay out (he could already feel the heated glares and people avoiding him wherever he went), but also nothing to lose (except his will).</p><p>Should he be unselfish and help the community he created? He created the community and the world, tried to keep everyone together in one happy family, but they repayed him with a sentence of lifetime imprisonment.</p><p> </p><p>The night passed slowly. He had taken out one of the journals and had written his thoughts out on them. Writing was methodical, something that wasn't a constant in the cell.</p><p>He had written a lot, on whichever he felt on writing on. Sometimes he switched books mid-paragraph.</p><p>Writing helped him remember. Everything he wrote would be gibberish to anyone other than himself, but if he could read it, then he could remember.</p><p>Memories were precious, and it was one of the only things he had sought to keep. They were one of the most easiest things to keep, but at the same time so very slippery.</p><p>When he was done with writing down his decision and why and his hand hurted from the tight and neat movement, he buried the journals he had taken out back into his trove.</p><p>Then went back to staring at the clock, or mindlessly throwing himself into the lava.</p><p> </p><p>It was the next morning when the Warden reopened the lavafall.</p><p>The same people were on the side.</p><p>Puffy's posture seemed to be a bit more confident this time, her expression tired but hopeful. The Warden was still stiff and cold, like always.</p><p>The two made their way to his cell, the same procedure as before happening.</p><p>"Have you made your decision yet?" the Warden asked as he stepped into the box. Puffy followed close behind, stopping to stand next to him.</p><p>"I have."</p><p>He let them wait for a few seconds, letting the anticipation build up before telling them.</p><p>"I decline the proposal."</p><p>Puffy's expression dropped, then became angry, "Why?! This is <em>your</em> server!"</p><p>He scoffed, "Why should I help the people who imprisoned me?" <em>Who called me a monster without considering that I was human?</em></p><p>"But you need to help us!" desperation laced her voice.</p><p>"What can I do about this Egg of yours? It doesn't concern me; this cell is the most safest place on the server with the vines crawling about," he spat back. "I'm not giving up this safety for whatever plans you have with me. My freedom isn't even guaranteed!"</p><p>The Warden stepped in, his voice strained, "This is your only chance at freedom, Dream."</p><p>"What "freedom" will I have when you "release" me? The other SMP members will vote to put me back the instant the Egg is defeated, and even if they allowed me to stay outside, what kind of life will I have?" he hated how his voice grew louder with each statement and question.</p><p>Puffy seemed a bit taken aback. The Warden sighed, "Very well then, Prisoner." He went to the pit of water, Puffy following him, then called for Ant to drop the potion.</p><p> </p><p>He'd get out someday. In some way, he'd get out and become truly free, but not this way.</p><p> </p><p>He thought it was an illusion at first, but it wasn't.</p><p>A chip of bright crimson, lusciously blood red sat in his chest of books. Similarly colored vines were beginning to sprout from the chip as if it was a seed. He wondered how he didn't see it when he was getting his journals from the chest.</p><p><em>Well, this definitely explained Bad's behavior.</em> A backup plan, in case Dream didn't agree.</p><p>He thought about throwing it into the lava, but couldn't bring himself to touch the thing despite knowing that if he left it there, it'd grow. He sat in the corner farthest away from the seed.</p><p>He should throw it into the lava.</p><p>But he <em>couldn't bring himself to</em>. The gleaming scarlet <em>thing</em> just <em>sat there</em>, taunting him. He could even see it slowly grow, millimeter by millimeter, but he just <em>couldn't</em> get himself to move, to get closer to it and grab it and throw the stupid thing into the lava.</p><p>And then there was a voice. A dark voice, deep and slithering like a snake and echoing and invasive and-</p><p>It was telling him things, terrible things, the words slowly becoming clearer and more vicious. </p><p>Was he going mad? No, it was the vine in his room. In his room. He needed to get rid of it. But he <em>couldn't</em>. He couldn't stand up; it was like his own body was betraying him. </p><p>Then suddenly he could, suddenly he could stand up and he lunged across the room to grab the chunk and chuck it into the flames with as much force his malnourished arms could muster.</p><p>But the instant his hand grasped the piece his head split into a thousand pieces and <em>it hurt</em>. And he could hear it whispering, telling him lies and truths and deceit and he couldn't tell the difference because he didn't <em>know</em>.</p><p><em>You're a monster</em>, it told him, slithering up into his mind.</p><p><em>But I'm NOT!</em> he shouted back, denying the horrible terrible truth. <em>I'm not a monster!</em> he shouted desperately. It was all for the good of the server, <em>right</em>? Didn't the ends justify the means?</p><p>Bad told him that the Egg would give him what he wanted- this was not-</p><p><em>You manipulated them, caused Tommy to almost kill himself</em>, it shuddered, seeping into the cracks of his shattering mind.</p><p><em>No, I didn't! I was his friend- I was helping him!</em> he yelled, trying to keep himself intact. Was he lying to himself? Did he really hurt Tommy?</p><p><em>You destroyed your land, you split them apart,</em> <strong>you</strong> <em>were the cause of everything!</em> it screeched, throwing itself against the rapidly weakening and debilitated mind.</p><p><em>STOP!</em> he howled, doing his best to push back, see through the lies of the Egg through the headache. </p><p>There was a time when he'd be in a more stable state, when he'd be able to easily fend off the attacks of the Egg. There was a time when he'd be in more control, when he would instead tell himself to calm down. When he would not show fear in the face of this evil.</p><p>But that time had long passed. Solitary imprisonment does not do well for even the strongest of minds, and his was already crumbling.</p><p><em>No one cares about you</em>, it grinned, malicious laughter in its voice. <em>No one will help you.</em></p><p>He began to sob, <em>No- please-</em></p><p>He couldn't argue because he knew that he had already cut the strings. He may still care about them, but they- his SMP- his family his friends his- <em>enemies his victims don't care about you.</em></p><p>He knew that the voice the crimson was right and he <em>wanted to prove it wrong</em> but he <em>couldn't</em> because he <em>knew</em> that he had severed the ties. <em>That no one is going to be there for</em> <strong>you</strong><em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>Ever.</em>
</p><p>Dream was not one to sob. He was not one to beg or show any type of weakness either.</p><p>And this is why he did not speak or scream out loud for help.</p><p><em>They hate you</em>, the crimson encouraged, <em>no one loves you. Not anymore.</em></p><p>And he began to agree. Even though he wanted to disprove the echoing, all-consuming voice in his pounding splitting head, <em>he couldn't</em>. Because it was true.</p><p>He wanted to die. He wanted to rid of the stupid voice, but he couldn't move. He wanted to move, to jump into the lava, the warm embrace of- ᓭᔑ!¡リᔑ!¡ ᓵᔑ∷ᒷᓭs╎リ⊣ ⍑iᒲ.</p><p><em>You're a monster</em>, it told him, <em>but you don't deserve to die.</em></p><p>He wanted to die. He couldn't take it anymore, the decimating voices reverberating throughout his splintering head, the headache throbbing like someone hitting him in the head over and over.</p><p><em>Tick, tick, tick, tick</em>, went the clock. <em>Tick, tick, tick, tick.</em> The constant noise was annoying again, adding to his splitting head.</p><p>
  <em>You deserve something worse than death.</em>
</p><p>Did he? He did. For all he had done- the ends don't justify the means. Not when it went that far. But he didn't mean for it to go that far. He didn't know he was going too far. But the fact remained that he went too far.</p><p>He noticed the coppery and metallic taste in his mouth of blood, and when he opened it, he could see the small amount of blood gurgling out. He could barely focus on it though; the voice, the demanding, ringing voice in his head took up most of his concentration. And the headache.</p><p>He didn't notice the crimson crawling all over his cell, growing exponentially as it covered every surface it could find. He didn't feel the vines wrapped around his curled, prone body on the warm ground, blood pooling on the roughly cut obsidian. Or the green of his eyes becoming grey and red burrowing under his skin in vine-like patterns.</p><p><em>Break</em>, it commanded.</p><p>He wanted to fall into unconsciousness, in hopes that he'd die. But that'd be breaking, wouldn't it? And he couldn't be weak.</p><p>He needed to stay awake. Persevere.</p><p>Persevere, he reminded himself through gritted teeth.</p><p>
  <em>Shatter. Fracture. Give up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was a time when he would laugh it off. When he would laughingly say, "Why sad? Happy!" When he'd give inspiration to everyone who followed and looked up to him, "You have to persevere. If you're going through something, don't think about the fact you are going to lose or that you can't take it, think about the fact that you are going to make it."</p><p>And this was the time to listen to his own words. He needed to stay awake and persevere through the pressure and pain and hatred and</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Outside of the Prison</strong>
</p><p>Puffy was exiting the double spider spawner farm when she noticed that the vines at the entrance seemed duller.</p><p><em>They were shriveling</em>, she realized with a jolt. The crimson was fading, if only ever so slowly, becoming duller and duller and smaller and smaller.</p><p>They didn't decrease in length though- only in width.</p><p>She excitedly typed her findings into her communicator before bending down to observe the change, "<em>The vines are shrivelling!</em>"</p><p>Only a few seconds passed before Sam messaged, "What? Where?" Other people on the SMP messaged similar things.</p><p>"The entrance to the spider spawner," she had to correct her grammar a few times in the rush to get the message out.</p><p>She watched the vines as she waited for Sam to come, and it didn't take long for him to arrive either. Foolish also joined them, but Bad was silent. They were the only other two people online (other than Dream).</p><p>"What is this?" Sam's voice was purely curious, "It's... becoming grey."</p><p>"Yeah, I never noticed," she replied dryly, "I haven't seen what's happening to the other sources of vines though."</p><p>"Let's go check them out."</p><p>They searched through all of the locations of the crimson they could remember and concluded that the effect was serverwide.</p><p>Bad found them lingering at the Eggpire meeting table, watching fixatedly the building becoming ashen in both color and texture.</p><p>"What's happening?" his voice had tints of confusion and panic. Ant logged on at this moment in the spider spawner room.</p><p>"We don't know," Puffy told him, "Do you?"</p><p>"The-" Bad waited for Ant to land next to them, then whispered loudly at his companion, "I can't hear the Egg anymore."</p><p>"Same!" Ant whispered back.</p><p>"What do you mean you can't hear the Egg anymore?" Puffy asked.</p><p>The two looked at each other, then Bad answered, "It's not... talking to us anymore."</p><p>"Why?" Sam asked the question, the elephant in the room.</p><p>The two shared another look.</p><p>"What are you two sharing a look about?" Puffy huffed, tired of their anonymosity.</p><p>"We.. might've put a piece of the Egg in Dream- the Prisoner's cell," Bad replied slowly. His fingers drummed nervously against his thigh, but no one noticed.</p><p>"<em>When?!</em>" Sam almost yelled, betrayal lacing his voice. </p><p>Ant answered, "A few hours after you visited the Prisoner with Puffy to give him your deal."</p><p>Bad nodded slowly.</p><p>Puffy was watching the meeting room in the meantime, "Look!" She pointed at the walls. They were becoming cobblestone in texture, and she moved to begin to destroy pieces of the stony vines.</p><p>Bad held her back, "Wait! Stop!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, then released her. </p><p>"Don't touch it," Ant told her. </p><p>She nodded, rolling her eyes, "Fine, I won't touch it for now."</p><p>Sam narrowed his eyes. The two were still under the influence of the Egg.</p><p>"There are more important matters to discuss. Like the Prisoner," Sam pointed out.</p><p>"Should we visit him?" Ant asked. "I mean, we should check what happened to the vine inside the cell." Bad nodded.</p><p>Puffy agreed with the two Eggpire members, "I think that's a good idea." </p><p>Sam was a bit more hesitant, "I guess. Alright, let's check up on the vine in the cell."</p><p> </p><p>The Warden and the Guards allowed Puffy to use the secret staff-only tunnels to save time, and they were soon standing in front of the great room of lava that contained the Prisoner's cell.</p><p>They waited for the lava to fall, and gasps escaped the four as their eyes widened in horror.</p><p>The little cell was crawling with vines, the crimson substance covering every surface with seemingly no origin. The crying obsidian seemed to be decaying, and the Prisoner...</p><p>The Prisoner was huddled up in a curled, fetal position, the vines wrapping around his body in intricate patterns and holding him up in the center of the cell. It was almost like a cocoon.</p><p>Although the Prisoner was visibly shaking, he emitted not a single sound. Red tears streaked and stained his cheeks and green hoodie and the visitors couldn't tell the difference between where skin began and vine ended.</p><p>The vines were twitching too, the tentacles steadily extending out of the box towards the four with a life of their own.</p><p>Sam flicked back a switch and the lava eviscerated the quivering vines, then slowly but surely destroyed the lever that controlled the lava. </p><p>"We won't ever be touching this again."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I really didn't think I'd write this but i disliked my writing in consequences so much that i wrote this so here we are</p><p>// dehumanization, death, torture, manipulation, violent imagery, repeating words</p><p>also i completely forgot that i put foolish in the group in chapter 1 so imma just say rn that he isn't with them</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They sat there processing what they had just witnessed, staring numbly at Sam, then the gushing lavafall that Dream was behind.</p><p>Puffy was the first one to speak.</p><p>"You just left him in there!" she shrieked, surprising both herself and her companions. <em>Dream deserved to be in the Prison, so why did she care so much about him? ...Because he didn't deserve what the Egg's doing to him right now. He looked like he's in so much pain!</em></p><p>Did he? Did he deserve what the Egg's doing to him for all he's done?</p><p>Sam's voice was calm and and steady, if only a bit tired, "Puffy, if I had not let down the lava the vines would've reached us."</p><p>"But they're <em>fireproof!</em>"</p><p>"They're fireproof?" Sam reeled, turning to watch the glowing lava more carefully.</p><p>"You think the vines can be destroyed by a little bit of lava?" Bad laughed disdainfully, before his face fell. "Wait- something weird is happening."</p><p>The two Pro-Omeletters shared a confused glance.</p><p>Ant chimed, "Yeah- it's like- it's like I can't really hear the Egg anymore!"</p><p>"Wait- what do you mean?" she asked, pacing.</p><p>"It's- it's like I can't <em>feel</em> it," Bad answered, his tone confused, then surprised. "Whatever Dream is doing, it's like he's taking the Egg's power!"</p><p>"Look-" Sam shouted, still staring at the lava.</p><p>There were tentacles. So bright and vivid, clasping the sides of the dark, purple and obsidian walls like they were clinging desperately onto them. Inching out, quivering, as the vines lifted themselves into the open air.</p><p>As if they were testing their surroundings.</p><p>The four watched, transfixed, before Puffy found her voice and shouted, "WHAT THE-"</p><p>It broke them out of their trance and they scrambled to get away. Even the Eggpire members stepped back, although more hesitantly.</p><p>They retreated to the lava tunnel in quiet fear, Sam leading them through the hidden passageways until they were back outside.</p><p>"What is it... doing?" Puffy queried, the question hanging in the tense air.</p><p>"I don't know, I just- it feels like-" Ant broke off, shaking his head.</p><p>Bad finished his sentence, "It's like, the power is<em> concentrated</em> in there."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"It means that the Egg is trying to corrupt Dream right now, Sam," Puffy bit, her voice sharp. "Whatever it's doing, it looks like it's hurting him, alright?"</p><p>"Then he deserves it," Sam said simply, oddly cold.</p><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DESERVES IT?" Puffy explodes, "No one, <em>no one</em> deserves to be tortured like that!"</p><p>"Puffy," he replied in an annoyed, tired voice, "You haven't heard of what he's told me. <em>Everything</em> he's said he's done is be manipulative, power-hungry, and just evil."</p><p>"Then <em>tell me</em> what he's done!"</p><p>Bad cut in with a hard tone before Sam could answer, "Woah woah woah woah woah- you two, calm down."</p><p>"First, I think all of us can agree that whatever is happening to Dream is hurting him, right?"</p><p>The three nodded, "Yeah."</p><p>Sam added on, "Since when did you start thinking that the Egg is bad?"</p><p>Bad glared, "Since I saw one of my oldest friends being <em>tortured</em> by it." He took a deep breath before starting again, "I just... had a change of heart, y'know?" </p><p>He continued, more thoughtfully, "I think it's because I can't feel the Egg much anymore."</p><p>Sam shook his head tiredly while Puffy nodded understandingly. She had undergone this change before, although less extensively, as her connection with the Egg wasn't as strong as the current Eggpire members.</p><p>Also, was it just her, or were their features becoming back to normal? Ant's eyes seemed more magenta than red, slowly shifting to purple.</p><p>"I think the Egg is trying to get into Dream."</p><p>Ant nodded, "That makes sense."</p><p>"And I think it needs Dream for something in order to... take over the world. We can't let that happen."</p><p>The group fell into silence.</p><p>"We need to save Dream," Puffy said with finality.</p><p>Sam shook his head, "No we can't."</p><p>Bad cut in again, "Let's talk to the rest of the server before deciding. I think they deserve to have a say."</p><p>"But there isn't <em>time</em>!" Puffy shouted. "Look, if Dream gets corrupted, we don't know what will happen to the server because he's the admin. It's probably centralizing its power to corrupt Dream, so when- if he snaps, the vines will run free. We need to save him <em>now</em>."</p><p>Ant spoke up, "But just the three of us probably isn't enough! Me and Bad might get controlled again, and Sam will probably try to stop us." He looked at Sam for confirmation.</p><p>The Warden nodded, "I will have to stop you. He <em>can't</em> escape, he's too evil, and it's my job as the Warden to make sure the Prisoner doesn't escape."</p><p>Bad sighed, "See? If the majority of the server agrees to save him, then Sam can't do anything. And I'm sure that they will want to save him."</p><p>He began walking towards the nearest water source. The rest followed.</p><p>"Alright, Bad," Puffy sighed, relenting. "But if he becomes controlled and something bad happens to the server, I'm blaming you."</p><p>"Come'on, let's get to the Community House."</p><p> </p><p>Bad called the server-wide meeting, being an admin, but it took a few hours for everyone to filter in. The atmosphere was taut as the four waited, the limited amount of time filling them with nervous energy.</p><p>While they waited, Bad changed back to his normal, red and unbleached set of clothes while the other three furiously debated over what to do with Dream.</p><p>The Community House was packed, as there were a few more than 20 people present, but they stayed in there out of respect. It was the Community House after all.</p><p>The instant Bad saw that everyone had arrived, he climbed to the top of the stairs in the middle and shouted, "GUYS!"</p><p>The talking stopped.</p><p>"You have all probably seen the state of the vines, right?"</p><p>The small crowd chorused their agreement.</p><p>"So here's the situation. A few days ago, Puffy and Sam offered Dream that in exchange for temporary freedom, he'd fight with them against the Eggpire."</p><p>"Wait- why are you against the Egg now?" Fundy shouted. Some voiced their agreements to his question.</p><p>"I'll explain later in the story. Anyways, they gave him a day to decide. During that time, me and Ant went and offered him to join the Eggpire. He declined-"</p><p>"Good for him!"</p><p>"So I slipped a piece of the Egg into his cell."</p><p>"Why did you do that?" someone asked, although the answer was obvious.</p><p>"A failsafe, so if he declines the Egg would begin to corrupt him too," he seemed disgusted by his own actions. "Turns out, Dream refused Puffy and Sam's offer, and stayed inside the cell. What happened, I think, is that it grew, and it's focusing its power to corrupt Dream."</p><p>"Then we can just leave the green bitch in there!" Tommy suggested, "He's containing the Egg, so it's not out problem anymore."</p><p>Bad took a deep breath before answering, "And what do you think will happen to the server when- if he becomes corrupted? He's literally being <em>tortured</em> in there."</p><p>"So what? He deserves getting tortured for what he's done to everyone. He's the villain!" Tommy retorted.</p><p>Techno cut in, "Tommy, am I a villain?"</p><p>"No-"</p><p>"And I've done things just as bad with Dream. Do you think I deserve-"</p><p>"But you didn't try to fuckin control and <em>manipulate</em> everyone!"</p><p>"Then what about Wilbur? I hate to make this analogy but didn't he try to manipulate you? He made a <em>government</em> just because Dream didn't want you guys to make a drug empire."</p><p>"But he's <em>Wilbur</em>. Dream was being a tyrant, he stole my discs!"</p><p> Puffy huffed, "Well he's not a tyrant anymore! He was <em>shaking</em> in there when we found him, Tommy. And he was crying- his tears were red!"</p><p>The audience seemed a little taken aback at her outburst.</p><p>"Techno, Tommy, Puffy, <em>stop</em>," Bad shouted, glaring.</p><p>The three looked at him, so he continued, "The reason why I called everyone here was not so you two can bicker, ok? We need to make a decision, and this needs to be fast. Are we going to save Dream, or leave him in there? Everyone in favor of saving him, go to this side."</p><p>He waved at the side in the direction of the Volcano, then continued, "Everyone in favor of leaving him alone go to this side." He pointed at the direction of Citrus City.</p><p>He stayed on the central staircase spiral for the sake of neutrality, but watched and listened to the people's conversations and arguments. It was actually quite exciting to see almost everyone on the server in one place again.</p><p>A server-wide meeting had only been called three other times: at the start of the Disc Sagas, the Manburg versus Pogtopia War, and the finale of the Disc Saga. Even then, not everyone would attend as some would obviously be busy or offline.</p><p>"Alright, has everyone made their choice?" he called, and waited for confirmation.</p><p>Ant, Ponk, Punz, Sam, and Tommy were the first to make their choices, doing so without waiting for anyone else.</p><p>George, Sapnap, and Karl were grouped together, and all went to the same side after talking a bit. Bad was a bit surprised when they chose to leave Dream alone, but then understood that they probably didn't want to mess with someone who had betrayed them so deeply.</p><p>Was it even betrayal?</p><p>He saw Quackity chatting with the three before joining them confidently. Eret seemed hesitant before choosing his side, and Vikk and Lazar discussed quietly with each other. Phil and Techno conferred with each other before talking to Ranboo, then made their decision.</p><p>Fundy and Niki went around and asked people for their opinions, and Puffy went to talk to Niki. Whatever Puffy told her seemed to influence her decision a lot, as she joined Puffy soon after their conversation.</p><p>On one side, there was Tubbo, Ranboo, Hannah, Foolish, Hbomb, Fundy, Niki, Puffy, Phil, Techno, Ant, Ponk, and Punz, while on the other side was Tommy, Quackity, Sam, Connor, Vikkstar, Lazar, Eret, George, Sapnap, and Karl.</p><p>"We have thirteen people in favor of saving Dream, and ten who are not," he announced, smiling.</p><p>"I can't let you guys do this," Sam stated, breaking through the cheers and "goddammit"s of the members. "I can't- my job as the Warden binds me. He's still technically in the Prison."</p><p>"Sam, I don't care if you're the warden or not, but if I have to, I will kill you," Techno warned.</p><p>Bad raised an eyebrow, surprised at Dream's rival's threat. Techno used to be so detached and careful around Dream, only caring about him if he also gained something from doing so.</p><p>Sam sighed, "Fine. But once the Egg is dead, he is to go back into the Prison."</p><p>"Yeah!" Tommy cheered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Inside the Cell</strong>
</p><p>All he could see was red. Crimson and bloody red, so vivid and consuming and unrelenting.</p><p>All he could think was not give in. There was no space of anything else other than the sheer spite against the thing trying to break and control him.</p><p>And pain.</p><p>It was all he knew. Nothing other than red red <em>red red <strong>red</strong></em> and utter, scorching, biting, tingling, needle-like pain and to persevere maintain the shield and <em>don't give up</em>.</p><p>It <em>hurt</em>.</p><p>Constant and never-ending and it just wouldn't stop no matter how much he spasmed and tried to scream and fought and tore at it with his mind but it was unyielding and only advanced <em>forwards</em> into his mind.</p><p>And the voices growled and shouted and cried and murmured and whispered <em>lies liEs <strong>lies LiEs LIeS</strong></em> just <em><strong>LIES</strong></em> and <em>no</em> truth... right?</p><p>It screamed <em>monster killer terrorist abuser manipulator broken shattered give up <strong>stop fighting back!</strong></em></p><p>Yet it was all he knew and could and wanted to do, to fight back, never give up, always persevere and resist <em>resist</em> <strong>resist RESIST</strong>!</p><p>It told him truths and lies, but he didn't know and couldn't tell between them because all he did know was to fight back and <em>don't listen</em>.</p><p>Time was infinite and he didn't know how much time, how long he was stuck in there just like the cell he was in his cell but it was red red red red flaming consuming scarlet vermillion carmine crimson <em>blood red</em>.</p><p>Red with his blood and the blood of the vines and the Egg's blood and-</p><p>His cell was black and purple and bright orange and yellows and books and warm and peaceful and ticking clocks and Warden and friend and potatoes and clear water but it wasn't anymore because it was <em>red red red and only and just</em> <strong>red</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>And suddenly there was a slight release.</p><p>A small, miniscule hitch in the unforgiving and unwavering waves of power and pain crashing into his mind and body- and there was hope.</p><p>But he blew the hope away because all he could think was endure and outlast and he didn't want to be weakened by the betrayal of hope fading and tearing away when the hitch would never come again-</p><p>Yet it came! Again and again there were hitches and releases from the ruthless and cruel torrents and the hope... <em>came back</em>.</p><p>With the hope came the Egg and the voices <em>screaming<em> like it was the end of the world (was it?) just pure unfiltered <em>howling</em> and it was unbearably loud but he embraced it because it meant there was <em>hope</em></em> and something was hurting the thing hurting and pushing and crushing into him.</em></p><p>
  <em>But he feared the hope and didn't like it because there was never hope for villains and monsters like him- No he wasn't a monster- <em>yes you are</em> he can't be a monster <em>just embrace it</em> all he had wanted was peace <em>embrace the calling and join us</em> no he can't he couldn't <em>join me and there will be peace</em> don't give in don't give in <em>join me and there will be no more pain</em> and he'd lose his will yeah right-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he couldn't deny that he wanted to concede and yield to stop the pain the tireless merciless flood of pain and torture and voices and red-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Outside of the Cell</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The people against letting Dream out ended up splitting up and leaving to do their own things. Sam and Eret stayed on the server to wait to make sure Dream went back into Pandora's Vault.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of the fourteen, Bad, Ant, Ponk, and Punz were unable to go because they feared that they'd become controlled again, so the ten that were left made rather slow work of the vines.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They had stocked up on milk buckets to counter the mining fatigue, so they luckily still had a few more to drink from before the fatigue could fully affect them. Puffy led them through the secret tunnels, each carrying multiple bottles of holy water, Hannah a few stacks of donated roses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bad had given her his Prison guard keycards, at Sam's absolute chagrin, and Punz even donated everyone efficiency-5 enchantment books from his small villager farm to apply to their hoes. It was a small flex.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now, they stood in front of the main cell, Puffy activating the redstone to make the lava disappear and splash down into the depths of the pit of the box around the Cell.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The obsidian was glittering with purple tears of crying obsidian, the substance dotting almost every block of the black glass.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They had arduously torn down every inching, wiggling, slithering meter of the bloodvines up until this point, and everyone was and gasping for air.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tainted, spore-filled air, but they didn't think too much of it because the holy water kept their minds clear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What the <em>fuck</em>?" three voices echoed together, one young, one developed, and the last right in between. Tubbo, Phil, and Foolish.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The instant the lava disappeared, the vines shot past them outwards in a rush. They made quick work of the tangling vines before taking in the box that opened in front of them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The entirety of the obsidian box around the Cell was filled with intricate and weaving red vines, webbed around a single thing in the center that looked a bit too similar to the Egg that was chunks away, hidden underground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Puffy couldn't even make out Dream's figure anymore; he was simply covered and wrapped by the vines. She feared that it'd kill them if they harmed the "shell" enough like the Egg, then wondered if this was a new sort of Egg.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fundy glanced at the nine others, "Holy shit! And we have to clear all of <em>this</em> out?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"CRINGEEE the furry wants to give up," Techno addressed the fox, who had taken a step back, "We already got this far, you can't just abandon us!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fundy sighed, "Alright then, let's get onto it. Also in my defense you're also technically a furry-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No no no Fundy, even Chat agrees that pigs aren't- Chat!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They began working on destroying the vines inside the room, but they kept on regrowing back to their original state. Despite their hard work, they were soon running out of holy water and had made no progress in the central box.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was as if the presence of the Egg was the most heavy there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We can just try to destroy the vines covering Dream," Tubbo suggested, "Then we don't have to waste more time on these other vines."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But what if they hurt us like how the Egg can hurt us if we try to break it?" Ranboo asked, fearful. He didn't want anyone to get hurt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh come on now Ranboo, don't tell me that you're scared of the Egg," Tubbo dismissed. He was of the more fearless sort, possibly even brash.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think we can try that," Hbomb commented. He didn't know much about the Egg at all but knew that if they stayed in there long enough without holy water they would become affected by the Egg.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were lucky enough for the Egg to not try to corrupt them yet, and Puffy didn't want to try their luck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other few nodded, and Puffy directed them to step onto the stone platform to be carried across. They couldn't trust the seemingly sentient vines to hold them up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They went across in three groups of three and four, using their diamond and netherite hoes to break away the vines in their way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the entire "team" was over on the platform, they carefully began to cut and slice at the vines covering the server admin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They'd occasionally wince at a sudden biting pain in their arm, pause for a few moments, then continue, but the ten made quick work of the vines. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hannah seemed a bit pale, her roses rapidly wilting and her supply drying out, so Foolish offered to carry her back outside. She accepted the offer, despite that she knew that Punz would never stop teasing her about this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When they had finally cut off a large enough gap for them to be able to see Dream without the regenerating vines cutting them off, they found him shrinked up, curled up like how Puffy had found him how many hours earlier.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shaking, shuddering and spasming, crying red tears that coated his once-green hoodie with wine. Puffy reached out to touch him, and his eyes flicked open and he <em>flinched</em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She immediately drew back, Dream's eyelids snapping shut again. "What should we do?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The vines were still regrowing, and they had almost run out of holy water. <em>Almost</em>. They had a single bottle left.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How can we get him back like this?" Ranboo asked the better question. Dream was flinching at every touch, so how would they be able to carry him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Techno began, "The easiest way is to knock him out and-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Techno! We can't just knock him out- what if it allows the Egg into his head?" Ranboo shook his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's the easiest way, but how else are we going to get him out?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We can just carry him," Hbomb suggested, "Without knocking him out."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But we need to get him to calm down first. And how will we do that?" Tubbo queried. "Oh! We can try the holy water."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, we should try that," chimed Niki.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So Techno and Phil hacked away at the regrowing vines, allowing Puffy to carefully, and without interruption, move open his trembling mouth and then dribble a few drops into it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Inside the 'Shell'</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was agony, and then there was not. Like a switch flicking on and off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He could <em>feel</em> the pain of the red red red surrounding him, of the hoes digging and slicing into [him] it, the footsteps shaking the stoic obsidian ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He could count them, through the influence and weaving structure of the Crimson that was <em>not him but he could somehow feel through the pain.</em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>There were ten total, [<em>small bugs easily controlled</em>] coming here to... save or kill him.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He didn't know which one he'd prefer.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Was killing him a mercy at this point? He could feel the vines [<em>warm comfort home good</em>] wrapping painfully [<em>beautifully majestically embracingly</em>] around his fetal body, digging into his skin like it was trying to get inside of him to hurt [<em>invite connect ascend</em>] him.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He could feel the thuds of one swiftly weakening [<em>giving in you should too</em>] then disappearing entirely, and another becoming more heavier yet moving away away away from his cage [<em>home comfort good warm</em>] away from his prison.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>They should. They should go away and leave him alone never to see him so weak <em>if you join us you won't be weak</em> no don't join don't give in- </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>If they stay they will eventually give in- he knew</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>he knew that it knew </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>did it know </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>yes it did know</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>know what</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>that they will always give in</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>so they must leave</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>leave to live and fight another day</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>but they have holy water</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>holy water is good potent pure [<em>bad hurt burning nasty</em>] water</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He could feel the eight that were left shredding [him] it killing [him] it <em>freeing</em> [hurting] <em>him</em>?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He could feel the hold the red, the control, the pain lessening [<em>increasing</em>] with each slash of the scythe-like hoes</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>And then as they approached the final room, his lava-filled room. One of them flicked something and then there was white hot freezing cold tingling needling pounding cutting throbbing stinging <em>pain</em> hurt hurt <em>hurt <strong>hurt hURt HURT</strong><em></em></em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>[<em>Free free free</em> we are <em>free free</em> <strong>free free fReE FREE</strong>]</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>All-consuming [<em>freedom glorious</em>] agony like (never?) before exploding out out out <em>out out outoutOUT</em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em> He could hear and feel the platform, the fateful platform coming coming <em>coming</em>- visitor he had a visitor visitor... <em>visitors?</em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Why were they multiple- no he was in the prison but there was the Egg the red crimson [<em>beautiful</em>] Egg surrounding encasing keeping him contained [<em>safe and sound safe and sound</em>]</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Then there were people hacking at his shell [<em>exposing us</em>] saving <em>killing?</em> him and then... he could feel the air</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em><em>no</em> no air just pain <em>pain painpainPain</em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Air, spore-filled air but air nonetheless, the sharp warm yet cold <em>air</em> he could <em>feel</em> it</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Something other than <em>painPainpainpainpain</em> and <em>redRedredReD<strong>RED</strong></em> and <em>voicesscreamingshoutinglying<strong>truthful</strong></em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>And something, <em>someone</em> touched him and his eyelids <em>snapped</em> open because it felt so <em>different</em> and it was nothing like the leathery hard mushy rubbery vines because it was soft and gentle [<em>hurt unexpected badbadBadBADBAD</em>]</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>But the voices there were voices hoarse rough smooth gentle wise real voices not just things in his head that were lying but real and jumbled but they had a vibration that felt so good like music but not quite to his ears.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Then someone lightly opened his lips and he felt water no holy water and it felt good no bad bad badbad<em>badBADB<strong>AD</strong></em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>it burned him</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>no it felt good</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>hurt</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>good</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>hurt</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>good</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>hurt...?</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>good.</em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>His mind his body everything still hurt but the few droplets in his mouth felt <em>good</em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Then there was black just black and no red <em>there was <strong>no</strong> red</em> just <em>black</em>.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>But somehow he could still think he could still <em>feel</em> the Egg's crushing power, except... everything was just... black. <em>Not</em> red. <em>Black</em>.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>And so he continued to fight back, war, shout in his mind for the force, never-ending and unabating to <em>stop</em> to go <em>away</em> to die die <em>die dieDie<strong>dieDIE</strong></em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>But it fought back too.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <strong>Outside of the 'Shell'</strong>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Once the holy water had touched his mouth, he had begun to spasm more and more until he seemed to black out. They had to hold him down the best they could to prevent him from hurting anyone, but he then simply... stopped.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Careful! Careful-" Hbomb called as the shuddering stopped.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"What?" They echoed each other, watching the prisoner carefully.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Tubbo pointed out, "He's still breathing, so he's not dead."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Very helpful, Tubbo," Ranboo joked, "But how will we get him out?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>They turned to Techno almost in unison.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Why are you guys looking at me?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Would you like to carry Dream for us?" Tubbo asked as sweetly as he could.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Please?" Ranboo added, trying his best to form puppy eyes.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Techno sighed, nodding, "...Fine."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Here, have the rest of the holy water," Puffy offered as she held out the bottle. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Thanks." Techno accepted it without complaint, then drank the rest of the water. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He lifted Dream's body to cradle him in his arms, which was surprisingly easy, before telling the rest of the group, "You guys can go on ahead out if you don't wanna wait for me."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>All except for Phil left Techno, eager to finally get out of the gloomy, tainted Prison.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"You sure you got this?" Phil questioned.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Mm yeah."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>They fell silent as Phil led Techno through the passageways, each lost in their own thoughts.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Techno was surprised at how weak and limp his rival was. No longer powerful and confident, a sagging bag in his arms. In all honesty, he felt sorry for Dream.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He knew that if Dream survived, he would no longer be the person he was before. More of a shell, Techno thought.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He hadn't visited Dream in the prison, but from the whispers he heard, it was inhumane. He wondered to himself why he hadn't tried to break Dream out before, then remembered that he held no alliance to the man.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>They were equal in skill and power, but were both above everyone else. Beholden as gods of fighting, they were rivals. But because they were rivals, they were also... friends.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He thought of his title. The "Blade," people had called him, for his fighting prowess. It was but a title, but it... dehumanized him. Made him something to be used, like a blade.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>It was like Dream. Dream was the "Villain." And it made him something to be used, a scapegoat.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He remembered Tubbo and Tommy joking and talking about how every conflict on the server happened because of Dream.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Techno believed that conflicts happened because of government. There is no single person that can hold the blame for every bad thing.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Tommy, Tubbo... they were wrong.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He looked down at his... rival? Ally? Friend?</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Fragile. Frail. No longer the seemingly untouchable figure he used to be.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>This was what the Prison, what the server does to anyone that they think that caused too much chaos.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He feared that this, this fate worse than death, would eventually fall onto him.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>They were right. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The whispers were right; no one deserved to be put into the Prison.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He disliked Dream for... manipulating Tommy, but remembered that Wilbur had done the same too. But Wilbur was much more subtle.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Techno didn't even know if he still considered Tommy and Wilbur his brothers. They had both used him for their own gain, not caring to listen to him or his feelings because he was simply "the Blade."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Maybe that was why he didn't care much when he heard about Tommy's death.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He wondered about how Dream would recover. Sam wanted to put him back in the Prison when this was over, because he had apparently done <em>unspeakable</em> things, but Techno wouldn't, couldn't let him.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Dream was a prideful man. A leo, one could say. Confident.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>So Dream hated to be seen as weak. Because being powerful made one seem untouchable, and that meant he, nor his friends, could get hurt. It was this fear that he tried to collect that heralded his ultimate downfall.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Dream also disliked being pitied. It made him feel weak, and he couldn't seem powerful if he felt weak.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>And these two things were exactly what people felt towards him.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>So Techno asked himself, how could Dream ever recover from this?</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Before he knew it, they were at the outside lobby of the Prison.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Techno! You're back!" Tubbo cheered, waving. He stood in front of everyone else in favor of saving Dream.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>A smile formed at his lips, "Hey. Anyone got holy water?" It felt nice to be welcomed.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Yep!" Tubbo waited for Techno to set Dream onto the grass before handing him a bottle. "Here ya go!"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Thank you Tubbo- how will I <em>ever</em> repay you for this deed," he thanked Tubbo sarcastically. Taking a swig, he relished the cool feeling of the water on his tongue, refreshing.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>It gave him relief from this, haze, in his mind.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Ok well now what?" Tubbo questioned the group, and they fell quiet.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>What do they do now that they've saved Dream?</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <strong>Dream's mind</strong>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>It was a mental battle. He could feel the voices, the throbbing and pounding in his head weakening as he shouted against it, fighting back</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>But it fought too and it <em>hurt</em> because it was stronger, then weaker. Inconsistent and just powerful but at the same time <em>not</em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Cursing at it as it cursed back, fighting through the pain because he knew the other consciousness was weakening (or so he hoped).</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The minds, the consciousnesses warred, pushing and shoving and shouting and yelling because both sides knew that they couldn't give up because giving up... meant death.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <strong>Fields outside of the Prison</strong>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"We kill the Egg," Ponk answered simply. "We should check on the Egg room."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Are you sure it's safe for you guys?" Puffy asked. She didn't want to risk the ex-Eggpire members to become corrupted again.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"The pull is gone now, I think. At least I'm pretty sure," Bad answered. The other three Eggpire members nodded in agreement.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Alright then."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Where should we put Dream?" Hbomb queried, "We can't just leave him here."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"I can bring him to my base," Punz offered. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"You sure?" Tubbo questioned.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"I'm fine with not going," he shrugged. He wanted to destroy all of the vine-turned-stone in his base too.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <strong>The Other Thirteen</strong>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>They travelled to Church Prime to refill their glass bottles before tridenting towards the spider farm. They all had riptide tridents so it took almost no time for them to get to the locations.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Are you sure you don't think you'll feel the Egg's pull?" Puffy wanted to double check.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Yeah, I'm sure." The three chorused similar answers.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>They traveled down the tunnels into the Egg room, chatting with their companions about their predictions and such.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>They found the thick vines in the passage leading directly into the room slightly shriveled and writhing. They didn't move so animatedly before.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Luckily, the vines seemed to pay no attention to them, even as they destroyed some with their hoes.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The people who had never been to the room were surprised at the amount of vines crawling about, but the people who had been noticed no change.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>They decided to stay in the room for a bit, waiting near the exit to see if the vines would change properties like the ones outside because Dream was out of the Prison.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Wait-" Ponk began. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The others turned to him, "What?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Is it just me, or do the vines seem a bit duller?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"...What?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The other two ex-Eggpire members looked around again.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"You're right," Ant nodded, finally picking up on the small difference.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Bad took a bit longer before also nodding his agreement.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"That's... weird," Tubbo commented, also noticing a change.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Did you know, this room was actually supposed to be a statue room?" Bad began, thinking back to better days. "Me and Skeppy built statues for each other before the Egg appeared, and I was gonna make one for everyone else."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Oh really?" Tubbo said, a bit surprised. "So you're gonna build one for me when this is over?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Sure! Anyways, I don't think I told anyone else about it other than Puffy, Ant and Skeppy. They helped me hollow this room out, and I think that's why they were the first to get infected."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Puffy nodded, "Yeah. Bad said that it might be because we were the most exposed to it because we helped him dig and lay out the stonework."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Oh! Ranboo and I actually have a secret room somewhere in the walls, where we watched you guys and the Egg!" Tubbo shared.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Tubbo! We can't go around telling everyone our secrets," Ranboo chastised, grinning.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Tubbo smiled too, "Alright alright, I won't show them where it is."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Any other secrets you guys wanna share?" Techno asked, curious. He enjoyed peace between so many different people at once, united under one goal.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>It was almost a bonding experience.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Foolish shrugged, "I'm a half totem of undying, half ocean god. And I've been around for ages, like Phil."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Of them all, Phil and Techno seemed the most surprised of them all. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Phil questioned, "What powers do you have? Other than immortality." They all already knew that Phil was immortal, an Angel of Death.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Nah, I'm gonna keep that a secret for now," Foolish shook his head. "Can't spoil everything."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Awww you sure?" Tubbo asked, eager to learn more about the totem god who he had never met before.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Yeah."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Tubbo sighed, acting disappointed.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"I'm not a furry," Fundy said simply, just to start up another conversation. The silence had grown too loud, and he didn't like it, and he knew his furriness was always a debated topic.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Fundy," Tubbo sighed, "I think everyone here agrees that you're a fox, and therefore a furry."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"No! I'm not-"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He was interrupted by a loud, resounding crack.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Every head in the room snapped towards what they perceived as the origin of the sound: the Egg.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>It had cracked.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>A jagged line split across, widening and lengthening at the same time. Scarlet liquid, too thick to be blood, began seeping from the sickening cracks in the shell.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>They stared in shock.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"What the <em>fuck</em> is happening?" Phil asked plainly.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>No one answered, too fixated on the Egg to speak.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>It seemed like the literal life was draining out of the Egg. The vines were curling up and turning grey, like a sped up montage of a drying and dying plant. The Egg was the last to become still and ashen, even though the liquid pouring out was still strikingly crimson.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"I think the Egg cracked," Techno pointed out dryly, breaking their attention on the Egg. "You guys wanna make an omelet out of this?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Puffy chuckled, yet her voice seemed tight, "I'm not sure if that's actually possible, but we can try."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Not right now though, we should check up on Punz and Dream," Ponk pointed out.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The others nodded.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <strong>Punz's POV</strong>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>As the rest of the group tridented towards the spider farm, Punz sighed and looked down at the one he considered... used to consider as his brother.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He picked Dream's slacken body from the cool grass and began travelling in the direction of his base. It wasn't heavy at all, unlike the few times he had to carry him off battlefields with Sapnap's help.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Dream, who used to be his ally. Friend. Brother by choice.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Who he had fucking betrayed, for the greater sum of money. Because he was selfish, and he was a mercenary.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Who would deny an offer as large as 35 diamond and gold blocks?</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Definitely not Punz.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He felt sorry for Dream. He wanted to apologize for betraying him, for helping sentence him to a fate worse than fucking death.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He hadn't realized how shitty the Prison was.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He didn't know.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>All he did know was that Dream had done some very evil and bad things, and by accepting the payment, he would be both seen as a hero and would gain rare resources.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Dream's body was so gaunt. Weak.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>After Tommy joined the server, Punz had followed Dream mostly because he was strong. Confident, a leader. Sharp with his mind and powerful.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Was Dream still someone worthy for him to follow? To be an ally of?</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Punz slowly walked up the grassy and wooden slopes, musing as his feet seemingly autopathed to his base.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>But Dream was, <em>was</em> his friend. Dream had trusted him and he betrayed that trust.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He wondered how many others have betrayed Dream too.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Dream trusted too easily, too fucking much.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Would Dream ever trust him again? If he ever tried to repair that bond, would it truly heal?</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Did he want to try?</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Maybe he was a bit afraid of what everyone would think if him if he tried to become friends with Dream again. Dream, the enemy, the villain, the monster who was too terrible to be a man.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>But was he still evil?</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>After whatever the Egg had done to him, would he stay with his broken ways?</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He would always support the person with the most wealth, the person who would give him the most benefits by helping.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>It was his one moral rule that he held over any type of attachment.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The sight of the familiar blackstone walls of his base brought him out of his thoughts. They were worn and chipped, being one of the oldest structures on the server that had been unchanged for the longest of times.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Built during the L'manburg Independence War as a sort of base, a sanctuary if things got messy.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He had claimed this land as his base at the very beginning of times, and it was still his. It had been through multiple wars and had been refuge for numerous pets and people.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>And it still was.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He stepped through the entrance in the walls, heading straight towards his tower.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The tower that was more of a home than his actual house, because too many people stole from his small mansion.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>It was covered in grey, stony vines that used to be so vividly red. In the past, he loved them and relished their company, but now, he felt anything but.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He set Dream against a wall, patted him in the shoulder in a promise to come back, and tridented up next to the ladder to get materials for a bed.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He jumped back down, placed the bed next to the wall he had propped Dream against, and then lifted him into the bed.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Just in time for Punz to notice Dream beginning to mutter something quiet and fast, indiscernible.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Dream was awake.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Oh god- how would Dream react to him? </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Punz began to worry, then calmed himself down. Panicking wouldn't help. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He needed to focus on what Dream was saying. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Suddenly self conscious of his positioning, he decided to kneel instead of hover over him.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He wasn't sure what to do, how to approach this situation, or what exactly to do. He had tended to Dream in the past, but this time it was much different. It used to be just wounds, but Dream was probably mentally scarred.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Footsteps interrupted his thoughts, a dozen shoes clipping and plodding on the stonework and grass.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Punz, you good in there?" He heard Tubbo yell, and turned to address him. The group filtered into the room.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Yeah, I got him in a bed and all that shit. He's just been muttering something, that I just can't fucking make out," he reported, looking back towards his fallen brother.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Dream was still mumbling, unaware of the influx of people around them.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Punz voiced, "Dream- Dream, slow down man-"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Dream paused. The room became silent, the newcomers registering what was happening.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He whispered hoarsely, almost celebratorily, "It died." A small triumphant smile graced his lips.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Wh- what do you mean?" Punz asked, almost shakily.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Was the Egg... dead? He looked up questioningly at the group, whose realizing gasps threatened the quiet.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Then Dream shuddered, and just... stopped.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Froze.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>...Dead.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Most characters get happy endings. Some don't.<br/>
Except for villains. Villains never get happy endings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! </p><p>On a side note, I'll probably finish up consequences soon, bc i already have a chapter 3 written and im working on chapter 4. my writing there just seems <em>off</em> for some reason so i kinda want to just finish it and be done</p><p>There's an alternate ending where dream somehow survives and gets a recovery arc, but not a redemption arc cus he's changed too much</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm a bit worried about how cheesy this story might be, so I'd love some healthy criticism! There's like a 1% chance that I might make and post a second part to this, but we'll see if I feel like it.</p><p>Here's some notes to clear some things up!<br/>-Something in Dream is blocking the Egg from controlling him, so it has to break him first.<br/>-Dream reincarnates after every death (TFTSMP), but cannot speak of his memories of his past lives without choking.<br/>-Dream is essential to the Egg's plan of world domination.<br/>-The Egg's control over the Eggpire is weakening because it's focusing on breaking Dream.<br/>-This takes place right before when Tommy decides to visit Dream. (Tommy doesn't visit Dream in this au).<br/>-This ending kinda mixes in some Church Prime/Christian elements, where Dream is representative of Jesus, and his situation is similar to the thing where Jesus sacrificed himself to pay for everyone's sins.</p><p>Thank you guys for your kind comments! I <em>do</em> have a second part in the works but I might not post it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>